Nicyouin Col
Canon= Nicyouin Col is the main antagonist of The Last Jedi of Wuhi films. Nicyouin was born in 40 ABY to Brad and Chloe Col (née Gray) and is the younger brother to William, Jack, Emily, James, Cola, Helix Col and Lynx Col. During his Youngling years, the Sith flourished and had a strong rule over Wuhi in the form of the Col Empire. During these years, he befriended Tacon Sprite, the current Chosen One. He became a Padawan at the age of 6 and fought in many battles and eventually turned to the dark side. He did his father's bidding, he started the Civil War, triggered the atomic bomb and personally assassinated many of the remaining Jedi. During his final assault on the Jedi Temple, he was knocked unconscious by Tacon and was left in this state until 55 ABY, when he woke and was persuaded by Millennium Col to be the new leader of the Liberators of the Light. Biography Before 51 ABY Coming soon! The Last Jedi of Wuhi Films Return of the Dark Side (51 ABY) Coming soon! The Civil War (52 ABY) Coming soon! Fall of the Jedi (53 ABY) Coming soon! The Battle of Wuhi (54 ABY) Coming soon! The Last Jedi of Wuhi 2 (55 ABY) Coming soon! The Last Jedi of Wuhi 3 (56 ABY) Coming soon! Weapons Coming soon! |-| Original= Nicyouin Col was the antagonist of The Last Jedi of Wuhi films and deuteragonist of The Last and former emperor of the Col Empire. Nicyouin was born in 40 ABY to Brad and Alanna Col and was the younger brother to Bob, Gary, Anna, Stevie, Cola Col and the older brother of Helix Col. During his younger years, the Sith returned and flourished. During his older years, Nicyouin fought in many battles and eventually, a major war. Nicyouin would later be known as one of the two Last Jedi at the age of 17. His relationship with Tacon Sprite strengthened during their time at the Jedi Temple while the Col Empire and the mercenary group, The Sisters, were hunting them. Biography Before 51 ABY In the beginning Nicyouin Col was 3, when his adventure started. He met Tacon Sprite, the Chosen One. He and Tacon became best friends during the Mission to Mustarateria. Mission to Mustarateria During the mission against the Sith, Nicyouin and Tacon had their birthdays. Both turned 4, and defeated Cola Col,Nicyouin’s 6 year old sister. Both were joyful, but Nicyouin was scarred. One year later, Nicyouin left the Jedi because his fighting style was more aggressive. Battle of the City Fate made Tacon see Nicyouin in The Battle of the City. At 6, Tacon was a Padawan. Tacon ran up to Nicyouin and was scarred when he nearly killed in ‘Battle’. This had hurt Tacon a lot. A vision of what Nicyouin will become, hurt Tacon so much, that he was hurt everyday until Master Yoda comforted him. Death Now 7, Nicyouin knows the murderous Sith way. He murderered Tacon's father, by stabbing him through the chest with his lightsaber. Tacon was enraged and Nicyouin, the Sith escaped. Tacon said he will meet Nicyouin one day very soon. Kidnapping Tacon's Family At the age of 8, Tacon’s Mum and sister went missing. Tacon said he will go on a mission to find them. Master Yoda lead the padawan to the Sith Temple. Master Yoda and Tacon walked in and Brad Col and Nicyouin were waiting. Behind them, Tacon’s family. It ended with a small war that finished when Nicyouin was 9. Skill counts Now 10, Tacon is now leading a group of Younglings and Padawans called the J Knights. Nicyouin ended with 3 dead bodies at his feet. The Last Jedi of Wuhi Films Return of the Dark Side (51 ABY) After a normal day, Tacon had the option to train or to study, he chose to study. So he got all of the required tools, and began to study. When he started, a Sith had entered his room. They dueled and Tacon eventually discovered that the Sith was his long lost friend, Nicyouin Col. They continued to duel and Tacon cut off Nicyouin's right hand. They continue to battle inside and eventually head outside to finish it. Nicyouin escapes and leaves Tacon outside. The Civil War (52 ABY) A war between the Jedi and the Sith has hit Wuhi. The two sides lead by Jedi Padawan Tacon Sprite and Sith Lord, Nicyouin Col. Nicyouin and Axe Breakspear, his apprentice, are in the heat of battle when Nicyouin is wounded. Nicyouin and Axe exchange weapons and at this time, Axe reveals himself to be Tacon Sprite.They duel over multiple battlefronts and eventually Tacon takes the final blow, with Nicyouin knocking him unconscious. Tacon later wakes up in his room in the Jedi Temple. Friend or Foe? (56 ABY) Several years after the end of the Civil War, Tacon, now a Jedi Master, was reading a book and relaxing. He doesn't get very far as Nicyouin enters and holds his lightsaber on Tacon's neck. Tacon tampers with Nicyouin's lightsaber, making it malfunction and they have a brawl. Helix Col, Nicyouin's younger brother turns up and helps torture Tacon. Tacon flees outside and escapes. Return of a Jedi (57 ABY) Tacon just received a phone call telling him that his sister was just murdered. Nicyouin shows up, and Tacon asks him which of his family killed his sister. Nicyouin replies that Bob, his eldest brother was the murderer. After their small lightsaber duel, Nicyouin steal Tacon's Jedi Robe and lightsaber to kill the few remaining Jedi. Nicyouin flees, with Tacon limping behind. Nicyouin later force chokes Tacon and starts to bash him. Tacon slowly flees, with Nicyouin quickly trailing behind. They confront each other in a thunderstorm and duel with their lightsabers. After Tacon defeats Nicyouin in thei lightsaber duel, Tacon convinces Nicyouin to join him as Jedi and together they can destroy the Sith. Nicyouin agrees and they discuss their plan of attack. They enter a small laboratory. From the heavy rainfall, the lab starts to collapse and sink. Nicyouin doesn't swim faster enough to reach the surface and starts to sink with the lab. Tacon jumps and pulls his friend to the surface. They swim through the ruins and start to run to the Jedi Temple before the Sith Helicopters reach them. They reach their own helicopter and fly back to the Jedi Temple. The pilot flies them to the Sith Temple and announces that he works for the Sith, Tacon ignites his lightsaber and stabs him. Nicyouin screams out that the pilot was his cousin. Enemy helicopters shoot them down and they crash land in front of the Jedi Temple. They quickly escape the burning wreckage and break into the Jedi Temple and hide from the Sith Forces. The Last It has been 5 years since Nicyouin joined the Jedi Order. It has been a long time since the Col Empire was defeated by an unknown group. Tacon and Nicyouin, now 22 had matured and with their experiences, had decided to show the world that the Jedi still existed. Nicyouin and Tacon left to head to the old Col Empire Headquarters, unknown to them that the Col Empire had been destroyed many years prior. As they entered the Headquarters, they surprisingly see a large group of people wearing Mandalorian like armour. The group turned to face the two Jedi and began to shoot at them. Nicyouin and Tacon easily deflected their shots with their lightsabers. The group stopped firing at the Jedi and announced themselves as 'The Sisters'; a mercenary group that killed well-known individuals for money. The leading bounty hunter removed her helmet, and revealed herself as Zara Newcomb. Nicyouin in confusion, asked The Sisters where his evil family was. Zara laughed and said that her and the group killed them all years ago. Tacon and Nicyouin were astonished. Zara put her helmet back on and said that they were here to kill them. Nicyouin charged at Zara, who ignited her own lightsaber. Their lightsabers clashed, an artwork of blue and red. The remaining Sisters turned on their lightsabers and headed towards Nicyouin, who was fighting aggressively with Zara. Tacon launched himself towards the others and there was an enormous lightsaber duel. Nicyouin was slashed in the abdomen by one of The Sisters. In pain, Nicyouin used force crush, crushing the Sister's skull. Tacon and Nicyouin slowly continued to pick off the Sisters one by one. Eventually, there were threes Sisters left, Zara and her two main assistants. Nicyouin collapsed from blood loss. Zara used sith lightning on Nicyouin. During this moment, Tacon slid in front of Nicyouin catching the sith lightning in his hands. He walked towards Zara, and the power of the sith lightning grew and it exploded, throwing them all in different direction and great distances. Zara slowly got up off the ground and walked over to Nicyouin, whose legs were blown off from the blast. She kicked him over, his eyes wide open, and pupils enlarged. He was dead. Weapons Like every lightsaber of the Jedi Order, Nicyouin Col's melee weapon was powered by a kyber crystal in the core of the hilt.The lightsaber emitted a blue plasma blade, after previously emitting a red blade from the time he was a Sith. In addition to the crystal, Nicyouin's lightsaber possessed other components such as a power cell at the base of the hilt, an activation matrix, and a mechanism to adjust the length of the blade. Nicypouin's lightsaber was based on the design of his idol, Darth Vader, a Sith Lord from the time of the Galactic Empire. |-|Legends= Nicyouin Col was a Force-sensitive Human Male that served as a Padawan in the Oavinese Jedi Order. Nicyouin was born in 40 ABY to the Col Empire Emperor and Empress, Brad and Chloe Col (née Gray) and was the younger brother to William, Jack, Emily, James, Cola, Helix Col and Lynx Col. During his Youngling years, the Sith flourished and had a strong rule over Wuhi in the form of the Col Empire, encouraging him to flee from the Col Castle and join the Wuhian Jedi Order. During his years at the Wuhian Jedi Temple, he befriended Tacon Sprite, the current Chosen One of Wuhi and son of Maverick Sprite, the Emperor's rival and biggest enemy. He became a Padawan at the age of 6 and fought in many minor battles and eventually, The 10 Year War, more precisely, The Battle of Lalens in 46 ABY, where he was pronounced missing in action and was presumed dead by the Oavinese Jedi Council. Biography Coming soon!